All I Need
by JasmineCullen079
Summary: An old lover of John's has news for him.


All I Need.

Brief Summary: An old lover of John Morrison's has news for him. But they get sidetracked catching up first.

* * *

I fought my way to the back doors. Escape in sight, a hand fell on my shoulder, an arm around me, I felt as though I was being lifted and forced into the darkness of some small hallway where the loud music was muted and the lights were low enough to be almost non existent.

Filling my lungs with as much air as they'd hold, I was prepared to scream bloody murder. As soon as I opened my mouth, another descended on it. Swallowing my scream by pushing their tongue into my mouth. Panic cut off as my mind processed the feeling of the strange mouth on mine. These lips were familiar to me, and running my hands over the arms that held me, the cords of muscle were known to me too.

"John?" I questioned. My heart leapt into my throat when his grip loosened enough for me to turn. I looked up into the twinkling chocolate eyes of John Morrison.

"Of course it's me Faith." he returned with a devilish grin. I wanted to smack him. It's been years since I've seen him. Let alone slept with him, and here I thought I'd been grabbed by a nutcase. Turns out the nut was my best friend. So instead I settled for threading my fingers through his silky hair, now back to it's natural chocolate color. Using that I pulled his mouth back to mine.

Kissing him back with as much desire as I could muster. He groaned into my mouth. I could feel him, already hard against my stomach. He broke the kiss, so he could gather the breath to speak.

"Were you looking for me?" he asked at last. His mouth never straying from my throat. His breath ghosting over the tender spot below my ear, made me shudder against him. My reaction wasn't lost on him, as he hoisted me up against the wall. I wrapped my legs round his waist, my back flat to the wall.

"Yes." my voice was low. My hands dropped to his shoulders, which were still broad and muscular. God he was gorgeous. The shirt beneath my fingers was soft, almost satiny in texture. Several buttons undone, made it easy for me to find bare skin. John's skin was warm, and soft, yet I could feel the planes of his sculpted muscles. Like steel under the silk of his skin. One of his nicknames is the Monday Night Delight. But really any night in his bed is a treat.

"You gonna tell me why you were looking for me, or would you rather finish this?" He asked, dropping his hand to my upper thigh. His fingers glided along my skin as he pushed my skirt up. The tingling sensations distracted me, preventing me from speaking. I felt him grin against my collarbone. Smug bastard. He knew damn well the effect he had on me. He knew how to touch me, to ensure a reaction. I jumped slightly when a wayward finger brushed me over the material of my panties.

"I've hardly touched you, yet your soaked." his voice had the rough edge to it that confirmed he was as ready as I was. Well he was right, I did have a reason for hunting him down. I'd tell him later.

"Please." I moaned, when his finger slipped under the fabric, caressing me. I buried my face against his shoulder.

John raised my head and laid kisses along my jaw.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" he murmured between kisses, grinding his hips into me.

"Please John, I need you." I surprised myself, normally words were beyond me at this point. Reaching beneath my skirt, he ripped my panties off with one harsh tug. I grabbed for the buckle of his belt. He chuckled as he reached to help me. As much as I didn't want to seem desperate, I couldn't help it. It had been a long time for me, and he had a way of making me crazy. He took hold of my wrists and raised them above my head, pinning them to the wall. His kisses grew rough with need, as he pushed himself between my legs. I let out a small whimper, and tore my mouth away, taking deep breaths. He knew that as wet as I was, there was no need for foreplay. All I needed was him inside me. Slowly, he eased in and it took a few shallow thrusts for him to completely seat himself within me.

"John." his name was his cue to move. He groaned in my ear as he withdrew and plunged back. To me it was like the years without him hadn't happened. My body accepted him and tingling pleasure shot through me with every thrust of his powerful hips. I'd had my share of lovers both before and since, but none compared to John. I lifted my head, and captured his mouth. The kiss was frantic with the need we felt for each other. John's pace picked up both speed and force. I knew it wouldn't be long now. I could feel the orgasm building every time he slammed into me. I adjusted my legs slightly so that it changed the angle in which he moved in me. Every inward thrust now hit that spot, and it was making me moan.

"So close." he said, through gritted teeth. For a second I fought against the hand holding my wrists, but he tightened his hold. So I settled for matching his rhythm, moving my hips in time with his. Every inward thrust caused him to grind against my clit. Perfect timing, as my orgasm crashed over me with the force of a tsunami. White light momentarily consumed me, John's continued movements kept the pleasure from completely receding. I was only slightly aware of John's moan as he came too. Spilling himself deep inside me. All movement ceased, as we took the time to gather our composure.

"I know that's not what you hunted me down for." his tone was teasing.

"Nope." I played along.

"Well?" he prodded, after a few minutes silence.

"I've been tapped to come to Raw." I said, before he could repeat the question. He didn't answer, just crushed me to him in a bone breaking hug.

"That's great." he laughed, leaning in to pepper my face with kisses.

"Yup. My debut is next Monday." I said happily.

"Bout fucking time." he murmured against my lips.

* * *

A.N. So what ya think? Should I continue? R&R and lemme know. Thanks and hope you enjoyed, and no I don't own John.


End file.
